


The Letter from Hell

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Some Humor, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Lucifer's resignation letter to his father with Lucifer's signature flair.





	

Dear Old Dad,

I have some news which I think you will find a tad bit unpleasant.

Over the last several million years, I have found working for Hell quite amusing, but has become quite mundane. It's fair to say that Hell is bloody monotonous and demons are utter gits, but this has not stopped me from finding the work rather entertaining. I have rather enjoyed torturing evildoers with eternal punishment and shagging the occasional demon, but all good things must come to an end.

As time has passed, I've found that my dreams of getting as far away from you as possible have become increasingly frequent. Last week, I took the plunge and cut off my wings. I am returning then to you postage due. I dream of getting up in the morning and not being humanity's scapegoat, something that my current job fails to nurture. Please take this job and shove it up Amenadiel's arse. We both know he likes to start things with goats.

Thus, I must resign from my job as Lord of Hell, to pursue my true calling of bourbon, Blues and bimbos. In your role as my superior, you have been sodding impossible, which is why I leave with a dance of joy. 

No longer your favorite son,

 

Lucifer Morningstar.


End file.
